The Power of Moonlight
by imademyfangirl
Summary: There's a reason why Isa never goes out at night. There's a reason why Saïx has the power over the moon. There are reasons to explain for some, and secrets for others. Small drabble on Isa. Semi-AU. R&R Por Favor!


**Hi everyone! I finally wrote something after, what, 5 months? Well I hope you guys like it!**

**Summary: There's a reason why Isa never goes out at night. There's a reason why Saïx has the power over the moon. There are reasons to explain for some, and secrets for others. **

**WARNING: Slight Dream Drop Distance spoiler and semi-AU… so yeah this never actually happened… Also: This is so unbetaed it's not even funny. jus' sayin'.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would have a private island. Unfortunately, I don't have a private island, which therefore means I don't own Kingdom Hearts :( (I wish I did)**

"Isaaaa~" a blue haired boy slammed his book down on the table. He spun around in his chair and looked his annoying best friend in his emerald green eyes.

"What Lea?" Isa replied.

"I'm booored~" Lea said in a singsong voice. He smiled innocently at his best friend, and swept his fiery red hair out of his eyes.

Isa sighed, "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I dunno…" Lea mumbled. He flopped onto the ground and stared at the ceiling. Isa sighed again, and turned around in his chair, planning to continue reading his book.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Lea yelled all of a sudden. The bluenette yelped and fell out of his chair.

"Please enlighten me with this idea, if it is so important to scream it to the world." Isa said sarcastically while rubbing his head.

"Oops…" Lea laughed. "Heh heh sorry 'bout that… Well I was just thinking that we could go outside! It's a great idea right?" His face looked hopeful.

Isa facepalmed. "Lea, if you haven't noticed, it's around ten o'clock right now. Who knows what could happen to us? And if my mom found out, she'd-"

"Awwww c'mon Isa!" Lea retorted, eyes sparkling. "It'll be fun! I promise! And no one will ever have to know okay?"

'Oh no,' Isa thought. 'Not the puppy dog eyes… Don't look Isa, don't you dare loo- ughhhh….' "You know what? Fine. I'll go outside with you for five minutes. And only five minutes."

"Yay!" Lea cheered. "C'mon Isa! Let's go!" The redhead grabbed the bluenette's hand and dragged him out the front door. They both stood in front yard of Isa's house, staring at the sky. The moon was full, and the stars were bright.

"Woah…" Lea whispered. "That's so coo- Hey, Isa, you okay?" Lea glanced over at his friend to see him staring at the moon with glazed eyes and a vacant expression.

"Hey. Isa?" Lea waved his hand in front of Isa's face, but with not reaction.

"Hey! Isa! Stop freaking me out like this!" Lea demanded. He was beginning to panic at his friend's lack of response. Isa abruptly closed his eyes.

"Oh, thank God your okay! I thought you had died or something!" Lea chuckled nervously. But, yet again, there was no response from his blue haired friend.

"Isa! Stop it! You're scaring me!" The redheaded boy waved his hands in front of the bluenette's face. Isa opened his eyes and stared at his best friend standing beside him. But, something seemed wrong. His usually bright, aquamarine eyes had turned into an eerie golden color.

"Axel," he said softly. Lea looked at his friend, completely confused as to what was going on.

"Ummm, Isa, I'm Lea, not this "Axel", got it memorized?" Lea said nervously, with a tap to his forehead.

"No," the bluenette mumbled. "Axel." If Lea thought he was scared before, he was definitely freaked out now. Then, Isa began to speak in an unnaturally monotone voice.

"The thirteen of darkness, The seven of light, We'll be the twilight, Once we all reunite. The hearts of the forgotten, Shall be remembered once more, Everything will change, When he opens the door."

"ISA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Lea demanded. The boy grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him inside. The bluenette collapsed onto the floor the instant his was out of sight from the moon. He groaned, and sat up rubbing his head.

"Lea," he said, slightly dazed. "What the heck did you do to me out there?" The redhead just looked at him with shock.

"Y-You're… okay…" Lea stammered. He broke out into a smile.

"Yay! You're alright!" He said happily. Quickly, his smile turned into a frown.

"We are NEVER doing that again. Okay?" His face was completely stony and serious.

"What even happened?" Isa asked, massaging his temples. "I can't remember what happened after we stepped outside…" Lea stared at his friend in shock.

"You don't… remember?" The bluenette shook his head.

"No, not a single thing… Hey Lea, are you all right? Lea?" Lea's face had turned pale. The boy shook his head, clearing away the doubtful thoughts.

"What? Oh, heh heh, well I ummmm, I better be going home now! See you later Isa!" He smiled cheekily, and ran out the door before Isa, who was still on the floor, had a chance to protest.

"Wait!" Isa called out towards the shrinking figure of Lea running home. "What even happened?" He spoke more quietly to himself. He sat upwards, and pulled himself up to a standing position. Brushing the dust off of his body, he slowly wobbled towards his room. He opened the door and collapsed near the window. He looked outward and saw the still full moon hanging in the sky. For some reason, the moon had always fascinated Isa. The bluenette sighed. "The seven of light, The thirteen of darkness…"

**Yay! All right so how did you guys like it? I know I use a lot of dialogue, but its my writing style so sorryXD. Also, this is a different writing style than I normally do. Usually, I write in first person, but I felt like being adventurous and doing third person. So sorry if this is really terrible, heh heh. Sorry I haven't posted this sooner! Also, the whole "seven of light" thing was a little poem I made up in like two minutes so yeah… Okay, that's all I have to say for today! Thanks to all you readers! (I love you in a heterosexual way… jus' sayin')**

**Keep Writing!**

**~Imademyfangirl:D**


End file.
